


Treasure

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [12]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Mischa comes to visit for a few days.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - [It's Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AJ4i4S_fP8) by Tim McGaw

Mischa had never expected to fall in love with his brother’s best friend, but he had.  Hagen is something special.  The biggest shock of it all is the fact that she fell in love with him too; at least it was a shock to him.  After all he’s simply Sascha’s big brother.  But she’s never treated him like that.         

 

Of course, with Hagen came her daughter, Molly.  It didn’t take long for him to fall in love with her too.  He’d gotten lucky when Hagen came back into his life.  After not seeing each other for several years, she popped back in thanks to Sascha.  It’s a day he won’t forget, even if he hadn’t expected it to turn into this.

 

Mischa walks into the condo that Hagen and Molly share with Sascha in Florida.  He smiles at the sounds of some cartoon on in the living room as he closes the door.  After setting his bags to the side, he walks into the living room to find Molly sitting on the couch staring at the TV.  His smile widens at the sound of her giggles.  He makes his way over to the couch, finally gaining her attention.

 

“You’re here!” she shrieks as she stands up on the couch and launches herself into his arms.

 

Mischa laughs softly as he catches her with ease.  “I’m here,” he says.  Turning his head, he kisses the side of her head.  “Did you miss me?”

 

Molly nods her head.  “Lots and lots.  Did you miss me?”

 

“Every moment of every day.”

 

“Did you miss Mommy?”

 

“Every moment of every day.”  He smiles at her.  “Where is Mommy?”

 

“She’s putting clothes away.”

 

“Okay.”  Mischa kisses her cheek.  “You continue watching your show.  I’m gonna go see Mommy.”  He sets her down on the couch again and makes his way down the hall to Hagen’s bedroom.  “Hey.”

 

Hagen looks over and smiles widely.  “Hey,” she says.  “I can’t believe I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t either.”  He walks over and pulls her into a hug.  “Especially when Molly shrieked at me.”

 

“I heard her shriek.  I just figured it was at the TV.”

 

“Nope, it was me.”  Mischa leans down and kisses Hagen.  “I missed you.”

 

Hagen slides her arms around Mischa.  “Missed you too.”  She pulls back enough to look up at him.  “How long can you stay?”

 

“A few days.”  He rests his forehead on hers, hating the look on her face right now.  “I know.  But you and Molly will be with me in a couple weeks.”  He rubs her back.  “We’ll just have to use all the time we have now.”

 

She nods.  “I treasure the time we do have.”

 

“Me too.” 


End file.
